PaRappa The Rapper 3 (Concept)
by Black ArrowBands
Summary: PaRappa does whatever he can to get over his obsession with Sunny Funny, hijinks may ensue. (This is just a little concept for a PTR2 sequel, please feel free to criticize me!)
1. Cutscene 1

PaRappa (Voice-over): This all started last night, I had a dream where I... put everyone I knew through a paper shredder, all for Sunny Funny, yeah, all of that... for a sentient flower and nothing else, it was then I realized, I'd do ANYTHING for her, literally ANYTHING. I mean, I learned karate, I learned how to drive, I raised enough money to buy a new car, I baked a cake for her birthday, I even fought a war for her! Yeah, AN ENTIRE WAR. Man... I gotta get over her, but... I don't wanna break up with her, but ever since I had that dream, I felt socially awkward around my friends, my family, heck, even Sunny makes me nervous now, I really don't know if I'm the same PaRappa anymore, I've surely gotten lazier over the years, just sittin' in front of the TV all day, but little did I know, sittin' in front of a TV would be the beginning of a long adventure.

PaRappa: Ugh, isn't there ANYTHING good here? Flip It With Fleaswallow? Eh, nah. Danger Tick? The jokes can get kinda gross, though... huh? What's this? WHA...? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! CHANGE THE CHANNEL! Uhh... that was disgusting... huh...?

TV Announcer: This time on Cheap Cheap The Cooking Chicken's Show, today's dish will be Octopus Sausages, A surefire way to win the hearts of all your friends!

PaRappa: Oh hey! I never watched this show in years! Hm, maybe a little cooking can help me get over my obsession! I hope!

Cheap Cheap: Why hello, everyone! Why don't we get rid of these difficult dishes and try something a little easier? All we need are some sausages -doesn't matter what kind, beef, turkey, pork, veggie, but... obviously not chicken sausages, I'm pretty sure you understand why- and a knife!

PaRappa: Yeah, I got all o' that! Let's just get on with it!

Cheap Cheap: But kids, please don't do this alone, have an adult or a older sibling help you! Ya don't want to cut or burn yourself, you know!

PaRappa: Oh... all I got here is my sister, my dad left town, and my mom...? I really miss her...

Cheap Cheap: And if you're alone at the moment, well, do what that PaRappa fella does!

PaRappa: Oh! Yeah! I know! I GOTTA BELIEVE!

Cheap Cheap: Alrighty then! Let's get cooking!


	2. Cutscene 2

PaRappa: Mmm... these are tasty! Good on ya, PaRappa! Some of 'em might be a little burnt, but, they're great nonetheless! But, I guess I can't just sit around here all day.

An ad for a skydiving center plays on TV and it triggers PaRappa's interest.

PaRappa: Hey! I always wanted to try skydiving! The thrilling sights, the fresh wind blowing against my entire body, just everything about it!

(At the skydiving center)

Skye: Gooooooood evening, everybody~! My name's Skye, and I'll help all o' y'all overcome your fear o' heights~! What's the best way to do that, you ask~? Well, jumping out of a moving helicopter, of course~!

PaRappa (To himself): THIS WAS A MISTAKE!

Skye: As you can see, we're pretty high up, hm~? Shouldn't be long until we jump, ya know~!

PaRappa: Oh... no...

Skye: Hm~? You seem pretty down, kid~! What's up~?

PaRappa: Oh... nothin'... I guess...

Skye: Well, you wanna know what I guess~? I guess that this'll help a whole lot with all the stress you got, kid~! So, don't be afraid, you just gotta remember, life is like a sky~... It's free, just like birds when they fly~... Got it, tough guy~?

PaRappa: Yeah! I know! I GOTTA BELIEVE!

Skye: Let's do this~!


	3. Cutscene 3

(At Beard Burger)

PaRappa was enjoying a nice, juicy burger, when Pinto, his little sister, walked up to him.

Pinto: Big Brother! I woke up, and you weren't at home. Where have you been?

PaRappa: Eh, just tryin' my hand at skydiving. What? Ya missed me?

Pinto: Wow! Cool! I wanna try too!

PaRappa: Well, maybe one day, you and I can go together! How's that sound?

Pinto: That sounds awesome!

???: Heya, pals!

PaRappa and Pinto: Huh?

???: If it ain't PaRappa and... Mini... PaRappa? It is I!

PaRappa: (Gasp) ... Who are you, again?

Doitagain: Don't you remember? I'M DOITAGAIN!

PaRappa: I literally never heard about you before.

Doitagain: I'M YOUR GREATEST ADVERSARY.

PaRappa: I never met you, kid.

Doitagain: Hmph! I may seem like a little boy to you, but do I seriously have to remind you that I am the greatest PlayStation All-Stars player ever to exist? EVERYONE KNOWS MY NAME!

PaRappa: Your name is literally "Do it again" with no spaces in between, man.

Doitagain: OH, I'LL SHOW YOU!

???: Leave the poor pooch alone!

Someone who looks a lot like Lammy steps between PaRappa and Doitagain.

Doitagain: What're you gonna do about it, Edgy McWoolFace?

Rammy: I'm gonna teach the lil' guy how to beat ya, after all, we all know that there's a PSASBR Tournament coming up-

Doitagain: And I'm gonna win-

Rammy: NO YOU'RE NOT! I just **KNOW** you won't!

Doitagain: Well, Wooly, if you're so good at PSASBR, then why don't you join the tourney?

Rammy: 'Cause if someone like you is involved, it's probably not worth my time!

Doitagain: Then what about Mini-Rappa over 'ere?

Rammy: She can join in as well! I mean, does anyone really pay attention to the age rating?

Doitagain: Ugh, whatever. See ya, dorks, PREPARE TO BE BEATEN!!!

Doitagain walks out and slams the door behind him.

PaRappa: Rammy, you can actually teach me how to beat that guy?

Rammy: Of course, both you and your sister! 'Cause let's face it, any guy or gal, of any age or skill level can beat that guy.

PaRappa: B-but, he just said that he's the best PSASBR player in existence!

Rammy: He's obviously lying, kid. He's only the best in PaRappa Town, and let's be honest, that ain't exactly high praise, kid.

Pinto: Wow... let's do it, big brother!

PaRappa: Uh... I dunno...

Rammy: Aw, c'mon, kid. We'll just go over to my place, play a few rounds, and hope for the best. Think of it as... training!

PaRappa: Hmm...

Rammy: I've got Miku Hatsune games~!

PaRappa: Yeah! I know! I GOTTA BELIEVE!

Rammy: You said that just for the Miku games, huh-

PaRappa: Wow, how could you guess? LET'S GO!!!

Rammy: Okay, if ya say so!


End file.
